Sakuyo Fools While April Laughs
by FrostedDarkfox
Summary: KD Dom plays a joke on Neal, how much trouble does it land him in? Quite a lot...


Kel heard her door click shut. She let out an eloquent moan of: "Unh?" This was uncommon, if someone wanted her, they would knock or say her name. No one broke into a lady knight's room, unless they wanted a gruesome and untimely death. 

She rolled over to check how high the sun was, but when she opened her eyes they were surrounded by blue and not a rosy predawn glow. For some reason, Kel ignored him, she mumbled a, "Morning, Dom," before turning back on her side to fall asleep again. About thirty seconds later, Kel's brain registered what it had seen.

Kel shrieked and fell out of bed. 

"DOM?! What in Mithros' name-?" she would have gone on, but Dom kneeled and put a finger to her lips.

"Shh, Kel. You'll wake everyone up." He smiled sweetly at her as she frowned.

Kel grabbed his hand and moved it away from her mouth, "Dom, why are you here?" Knowing him... "Actually, wait, I don't even want to think of the reasons you could have for being in my room before sunrise."

Dom stood and offered her a hand, "You see I played a joke, of sorts, on Neal."

"Oh...Why?" Kel quirked an eyebrow at him but he only smiled, "What did you do, Dom?"

"It's April Fools Day, Kel." The look on his face made Kel feel like she was missing out on something...very interesting. The closest the Yamanis had to April fools was the Trickster god, Sakuyo, but there was no specific day set aside for his tricks; any day was fair game. 

"No wonder, you're almost as big a fool as Neal is. And what exactly did you do to him?"

Dom rubbed his hands together and grinned, "It's just a little payback, Mother, no need to fret."

"Why does that make me even more nervous?"

"Well...let's just say the effects won't be painful, but lasting nevertheless."

Kel shook her head then made her way to the bathroom to wash her face. "Men," she muttered before cleaning her teeth. 

When she came back out Dom was occupying her desk chair. He was playing with one of the many Yamani waving cats and examining it closely.

"So Dom, why did you come to me?"

"My dear Keladry, do you think I came specifically to you? What if I had lost the key to my room and had been turned out of all other shelter?"

Kel snorted, "More like Neal has the spare key to your rooms, and I, besides Alanna, am the only person he is afraid of."

"You know you'll never get me to say those words, but those reasons sound about the same as mine. Neal has a right to be afraid of you anyway, though if he practiced, he might be able to keep up"

Their talk dwindled until a loud scream was heard. Kel noted feet running down the hallway in the direction of Dom's rooms. Dom let Neal's shriek die down before laughing.

"I think that's my cue."

Kel was puzzled, "Cue to what?"

"Breakfast," he said, "if Neal's awake, the mess hall has to be unlocked by now."

"Oh." Kel looked back at her bed, she could still be sleeping if she wanted, or she could even go back to sleep. She sighed wistfully.

Dom saw her look, "Kel, don't miss out on the fun. You'll meet me at breakfast, won't you?" he pleaded.

Kel couldn't have said no if she wanted to, the look on his face made her defenseless. "Fine, I'll meet you there. But Dom," she warned him, "if you dare play any tricks on me I swear you'll regret it."

Dom visibly paled, "Don't worry, Neal's my only trick today." he assured her.

"Good." she patted his cheek, "If Neal's scream is any indication, I don't think I ever want to be at the end of your tricks."

He smiled again, "Thanks for letting me hide in your rooms, Kel." He kept smiling and seemed to be debating something. Quickly he leaned down and kissed her cheek. He stammered, "T-thanks again, Kel." before turning and fleeing from the room.

Kel was switched. She put a hand to her cheek where Dom had pressed his lips to it. She was suddenly very warm and quite a bit shaky.

Slowly she turned and sat on her bed. 'It's just a silly kiss, Kel. You've been kissed before, it's nothing new. Dom didn't-_couldn't_ mean a thing by it.' She shook her head and let the traditional Yamani calm take over her before standing and rummaging for an outfit of clean clothes to wear.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Kel daintily picked her way through the slush and to the mess hall. Hopefully Neal wouldn't be there, that would lead to him yelling at Dom and finding out where he had been all morning.

Kel reached the door and opened it slowly. She poked her head inside and was pleased to find very few people inside, Neal not being one of them. She breathed a sigh of relief as she grabbed a tray and filled it with food.

 Once full, she turned and checked the hall for Dom. She was disappointed to find him gone as well. Kel shrugged, 'Maybe Neal found him.' she thought as she made her way to an empty table.

She had only just started her meal before both of the double doors flew open. Kel turned on the bench and saw a very unfamiliar blond stamping his way to her.

Kel grumbled because she was commander, the people came to her with any problems they had, despite the council she had set up. This was definitely one morning she didn't want to solve some small squabble about kittens or clothes. Despite her grumpy thoughts, brought on by Dom's absence, Kel tried to smile at the angry, green-eyed man. "Good morning," she greeted cautiously.

"Where's Dom?" Kel could tell it was taking all of his self control to stop himself from yelling. 

"I don't know...what business do you have with him?" Kel still couldn't place this man, but he seemed to have it in for Dom. She treated him carefully; one wrong move and he seemed likely to explode.

She was really scared when the man grabbed her shoulders and yelled, "He's the one that did this to me, Kel!"

Kel suddenly realized who he was. "Neal?" she gasped. 'This is what Dom meant by lasting, he dyed Neal's hair blond!' Kel has to cover her mouth to stop from laughing, but she was smiling and the giggles were bubbling inside of her.

"Yes! How could Dom do this to me?!" he glared at her, "You're laughing at me? How can you laugh at a time like this?!" Neal blew up; he yelled curses about horrible friends before storming out of the hall again.

Kel had put her head on the table and was laughing when she heard a second voice, "Kel, are you alright?" Dom put his hand on her shoulder and she sat up. He slid his tray down next to her and gave a worried look.

"I'm fine, I just had a chat with Neal. I can't believe you dyed his hair! I didn't even recognize him!"

Dom just smiled and said, "I've always told you he was vain."

"I've known it from the moment I met him." Kel hugged him, "Thanks for a great morning, even if you did wake me up." Dom was stiff when she let him go. "Dom?" she asked, he didn't respond. "Are you ok?"

"I-uh-I have to go, I'll see you later." Dom stood and quickly dumped his tray. He left the hall fast, ignoring Kel when she called his name.

~~~~~~~~~~

For the rest of the day, Dom ignored Kel. Well, at least he avoided her. For some reason, whenever he saw her, he would turn and walk away. Kel grew flustered and infuriated when she caught the back of his head streaking away again out of the corner of her eye.

Kel had had enough. 'Either he's uncomfortable because he kissed me or because I hugged him, whichever it is, this can't go on. I won't lose Dom as a friend because of one little touch that obviously didn't mean a thing.'

She waited outside the hall until he came out from dinner. She let him walk for a few seconds before calling out his name and jogging towards him. "Dom? Can we talk?"

Suddenly Dom's whole manner was back to normal, he was treating her as though he hadn't been aloof the whole day. "Sure, Lady Knight." he said cheerfully.

Kel tugged him over to the shadows where they could talk in private. "Dom, why have you been avoiding me? If it's because something petty that happened I don't want to lose our friendship over it."

"You think I'm mad at you?" Dom gulped, "Kel, I'm sorry, it was just a joke. April Fools, you know?"

"Just a joke?" Kel repeated dazed, then growing angry, "Dom, you fool, I warned you about tricking me!" She grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him forward, "You had me worried all day that you hated me or something! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Saku-Sakuyo laughs, Kel?" Dom was worried, but he tried to grin.

"Sakuyo, pah!" Kel breathed out heavily, "No trickster god can save you now."

"What if I said I was really sorry and I promised never to do it again?" 

"You already promised you wouldn't fool me, Dom. It's your own fault you're in trouble."

"But I mean it this time!"

Kel had no idea of what to say to that, so she settled on glaring at him. He settled an innocent smile on his face and met her eyes.

They had stared at each other for only a few seconds before Dom snorted and started laughing. Kel lost her composure and started chuckling as well. Dom put a hand up to her shoulder and rested his weight on it while laughing.

When he stopped laughing suddenly Kel looked at him. His hand had wound its way around her neck and because Kel still had his shirt in her grasp they were standing very close together. Kel froze when she felt his hand placed on her waist. She looked sharply at him, there was a twisted smile on his face and he seemed like he was concentrating on boring holes through her eyes. 

"Dom?" she asked, "Are you feeling alright? Because, you know, you have an odd look on your face, it's slightly unnerving and I would appreciate it if-"

"Kel?" his voice was soft, and somehow had the ability to soothe her and excite her by saying only her name.

"Yes, Dom?" she asked timidly, avoiding his eyes.

He grinned, "You talk a lot." 

Kel gaped at him, but before she could string together a coherent thought he brought his lips to meet hers. Kel closed her eyes and relaxed in his arms. That kiss was very satisfying, but he pulled away too quickly for Kel's taste. She opened her eyes slowly and Dom squeezed her into a hug. 

"Am I still in trouble?" he whispered into her ear, she could tell he was teasing her. 

Still seeing fireworks, she shook her head. "Good." He smiled then kissed her cheek before removing his arms from around her neck and waist. "Night, Kel."

Kel waited until Dom was out of earshot to whisper, "Oh, I'm sure Sakuyo is just having the laugh of his life right now." 

Slowly she teetered back to her room and flopped down on the bed to think about what had just happened. She wrapped herself in a blanket and let herself slowly drift off into sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her door clicked shut. An articulate moan escaped Kel's lips. This was all getting very repetitive.

Keeping her eyes shut tight, Kel pulled the covers under her chin and said, "Go away, Dom, it's early."

She heard a loud sigh and the footsteps she couldn't hear before became dragged out and sullen, like a toddler crying because they got no sweets. The door opened wide then swung shut loudly.

With Dom gone, Kel turned and nestled herself back into her pillow. A few moments later she noticed the slight output of breath near her ear. Kel slowly turned her head and creaked and eye open.

Dom was, once again, within an inch of her face. And, once again, Kel heard herself shriek and hit the floor. "Dom!" she groaned.

His smile was angelic, "Yes, Kel?" He took over her now-empty bed and made himself comfortable. Kel sat up and punched him. "Ow! Kel, what was that for?" he rubbed his arm where a bruise was already starting to show.

"For waking me up after I told you to leave." Kel said simply. She folded her arms and narrowed her eyes.

Dom stood and moved to her desk chair, nursing his arm as Kel disentangled herself from the knot of bed sheets.

She glanced at him for a second before straightening and standing up. He wasn't acting any differently than before he kissed her. She was amazed; after Cleon had first kissed her any spare second they had together was spent kissing. It had been her experience that men did nothing but kiss their desired person after revealing romantic feelings. Well, Cleon and Neal. Neal still ran to Yuki's arms whenever they met, it was all his friends could do to pry them apart for a minute of conversation. 

So did Dom mean anything by that kiss? Or was he just playing another April Fools joke on me?  She hoped that he had felt something, but at the same time didn't want him to stop being her friend just because of love. It was silly, why couldn't people be two things at once? A lover and a friend? It was simple, be able to laugh and talk with someone, but have the freedom to kiss them too. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him when she was expecting it. 

Kel shook her head, clearing her thoughts; Dom was staring at her now. "Pleased with your analysis?" he said.

"Just...thinking is all." Kel busied her hands with making her bed so she wouldn't start babbling.

"What about?" Dom stood and helped her pull the comforter over her bed. He didn't take his eyes off her face, though.

She slightly reddened, "Um...nothing, never mind. It wasn't important."

He raised a sly eyebrow, obviously catching onto her lie, "Really?"

Kel nodded her head and turned away a bit too quickly for belief. Dom grabbed her hand and turned her around. His smile was taunting and akin to that of a cat's when cornering a mouse. 

"Could you be thinking about me?" He taunted, a jaunty smirk crossing his face, "After all, I don't know how you keep your mind off me." 

She made a noise of disbelief, "Dom," she said in a condescending tone, "just because you think you're a god doesn't mean other people do." She patted his shoulder in mock comfort.

Somehow Dom managed to pout without bursting out laughing, "But Kel," he whined, "I'm just so perfect! I can't help it!" He flipped his hair back and winked.

Kel was flustered at the gesture; Dom after all was very nice to look at. In a moment of frustration, she lashed out, her voice harsh and overly sarcastic and she said, "Oh, Dom, how did I not see it before now? Of course, you must be descended from the gods themselves! How could I have been so blind for so long?" 

Dom's face fell, "I don't know." his voice drifted off and he seemed uneasy.

She could've kicked herself. 'Way to go, Kel. Fooling around one minute and then hurting a friend the next. Just perfect.' She tried to make up for it, "Dom, it's not your fault that I act like an idiot sometimes. I'm sorry."

"Hey, you're not an idiot." Dom smiled, and Kel breathed in relief.

"If I'm not, who is?"

"Meathead, of course. No one could beat him in the category. You have to admit that."

Kel laughed and shook her head, "Of course." 

Dom saw that Kel's mind was distracted and smiled, "So now will you tell me what you were thinking about?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Why do you want to hide it so badly?" he mimicked. He grinned evilly and in a much lower voice said, "Could it be about me?"

Kel turned her head in the attempt to break away from Dom's powerful gaze and convince herself she wasn't blushing. Dom smirked again and leaned forward, "So it is about me, isn't it?" he whispered in her ear.

She wondered what made him do it; it seemed to be a reflex or something, because before Kel even had time to react to his whisper Dom had firmly pulled her against him. He had his arms around her and Kel would have protested against being treated in this particular manner, but it was just too comfortable. That and she was slightly confined due to Dom's muscular arms, but the more girlish side of her mind insisted that it was because she was far too content being in his embrace.

When he let her breathe again, the first thing that popped into her head just slipped off her tongue, "Why me, Dom?"

Truly puzzled, Dom asked, "What do you mean, 'why you?'"

She crossed her arms and gave him a skeptical look. "Dom, as many court ladies have doubtlessly noticed, you're quite good looking. Any of them would willingly fall for you, or possibly already have. So why choose me, Keladry of Mindelan, out of all of them?" She raised one brow at him and waited patiently.

"Who couldn't love you? You're a mean hand with a sword, and I couldn't exactly run from you. You're nice to everyone, you deal with people as if they're all equal." with that gleam in his eye, Kel couldn't distinguish whether or not he was joking, but his next words set her off. "And you're intoxicating. Every sweet word that comes from your lips makes me want to-"

"Dom!" Kel cut him off; she was blushing again and worried over what those next words might have been. 

Apparently Kel's exclamation had not gone unnoticed, especially by the one person Dom did not want to meet. For, no less than fifteen seconds later, a blond, irate, Nealan of Queenscove burst through Kel's door.

It was an odd scene for him, but he recovered himself well. After all, it wasn't every early-morning that you burst into your best friend's bedroom only to find her in the arms of your cousin, in her night clothes no less, and finding her bed sheets rumpled. 

Neal yelled and would have attacked Dom if Kel hadn't shielded him. Kel roughly pushed Neal back and tried to get him to sit in her chair but he wouldn't have any of it, he continued to yell his lungs out. 

"Cousin, what is going to take for you to quiet down?" Dom's remark, though meant well, only caused Neal to jump at him again uttering very unpleasant and violent curses.

Kel rushed back to her friend and gripped his arm to keep him in place. "Neal, calm down?"

"_Calm down?_" Neal roared, "He dyed my hair blond!"

Dom seemed a little perturbed at some of Neal's threats. "It was only an April Fool's joke, Meathead, nothing to act like a toddler over." 

"I can see why you want to kill him sometimes." Kel mumbled under her breath. "But seriously, how can we help you forgive and forget?"

"I doubt anything you're willing to do." Neal glared at Dom, "It will take something impossible. Something completely against nature-like me suddenly being crowned king of Tortall, or" he glanced craftily at Kel, "or you kissing Dom."

So that was Neal's plan. He thought he was one step ahead. 'Trying to kill two birds with one stone; revenge on Dom and humiliating me. I won't let him get away with this, best friend or no!' Kel thought.

Kel stole a glance to Dom and tried to will herself to blush for acting's sake. She could see that he was about to laugh and caught his eye. She made small circles with her hands, signaling for him to go along with her game. 

Looking back at Neal, Kel bit her lip and furrowed her brow. She tried to rush her words and pretended to struggle with the volume of her voice, "Shut up, Neal!" she whispered quickly.

Dom leaned forward, pretending to look interested. "What did you say, Neal?" He turned his head, looking from Kel to Neal. 

Neal looked extremely pleased with himself. If he couldn't get back at Dom, making Kel flustered was always fun, too. "That Kel-"

"He wasn't supposed to find out like this." Kel muttered loudly under her breath. She glared at Neal pointedly, "I'll have you know that this is your entire fault, Neal, see if I talk to you again for a long time."

"Like I said, it would have to take a miracle. At least you can tell him about your feelings, Kel." Neal smirked.

"Feelings...?" Dom said in a bewildered tone-Kel couldn't help but notice that he was very cute when he was confused.

Kel could hardly contain herself. It was too hilarious, if she let Neal think he was one step ahead for just a little bit longer... Instead of letting out the almost over powering smile that was taking control of Kel from within, she grimaced. 

"_Fine, then._" Kel huffed, "If you want me to kiss him so badly, I will."

Kel turned her back to Neal and saw that Dom was shaking with laughter. She barely managed to keep herself from laughing before grabbing Dom's shirt collar and pulling him towards her. 

She turned her head slightly, "So, Neal, you're saying that all that has to happen for you to forgive Dom here is for something impossible to happen, like me kissing him?"

"Like that will ever happen, Kel."

"I think it can be arranged." Kel said shortly. And with that Kel surprised Dom by pulling his head in the rest of the way, slipping her other arm around his neck, and planting a kiss on his slightly agape lips. Dom quickly caught on and put his arms around Kel's shoulders to pull their bodies together. 

Kel had been distracted but she vaguely made out Neal's yells of, "Kel! I didn't mean for you to actually-Kel! Stop! Stop kissing him!"

 Kel smiled against Dom's lips and pulled away while shrugging, "What? You're the one who told me to."

"It's true, Meathead. And Kel kissed me, so you'll just have to forgive me!" Dom smiled his triumph.

Neal balled his fists. "I can't-I won't! Dom, this _isn't over._" With that Neal spun on his heel and slammed the door shut on the way out of Kel's rooms.

Dom smiled at the closed door then turned his head back to Kel. She sighed and leaned against him. "I thought that, 'I wasn't supposed to find out like this?'" he mimicked. 

Kel stared at him, feigning a look of shock, "Dom! Of course not! Do you think I wanted your cousin to reveal my deepest intentions?"

"How was I going to find out, then?" he raised both brows at her.

Kel grinned slowly, "Like this." Quickly, she kissed him again.

"Oh, well that was blatantly obvious if I do say so."

"Yep, pretty much." 

Dom figured that for a second before exclaiming, "Kel! Did you set me up?"

"Dom?" Kel's voice was calm and she seemed somewhat distracted. "Shut up." With that she kissed him again.

Dom thought it was odd she wouldn't answer, but he had no objection to kissing Kel, or Kel kissing him.

No objection whatsoever.


End file.
